


Amor Perfecto: Meditación.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drabble, Erik Being Cocky, Español | Spanish, Gen, Meditation, Pentagon, Poor Erik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p><p>Erik se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el piso frío de su celda, ojos azules cerrados y boca presionada firmemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Perfecto: Meditación.

**Author's Note:**

> solo un poco de Erik en el pentagono, muy corto.  
> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.

En el primer día en el pentágono, Erik es golpeado por una horrible sensación de vacío, por primera vez no hay nada de metal a su alrededor, no hay balas, no hay ingeniera, ni siquiera una moneda. Erik se siente inexistente, e impotente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde la segunda guerra, desde Shaw, no hay nada que pueda hacer por sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

Erik se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el piso frío de su celda, ojos azules cerrados y boca presionada firmemente.

 

Él trata de encontrar metal, pero no siente nada, ni siquiera un clip. Ellos son cuidadosos y un escalofrío recorre su espalda, su ego se infla con la idea de cuanto le temen. Esos monos.

 

* * *

 

Ellos cortan su cabello una vez al mes, lo rasuran y bañan una vez a la semana, Erik se siente como un niño.

 

Las navajas y las tijeras son hechas de cerámica, las tijeras y navajas son hechas solo para él.

 

Erik no ha tenido nada hecho solo para él en mucho tiempo.

 

* * *

 

Erik se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el piso frío de su celda, ojos azules cerrados y boca presionada firmemente.

 

A veces puede sentir pisadas por encima de su cabeza y esa sensación de vida a su alrededor que le dice que no está solo.

 

Pero no siente una sola onza de metal y aun sabiendo que hay un mundo lleno de vida a su alrededor, Erik se siente flotando en la nada.

 

* * *

 

Ellos le dan dos comidas diarias. En su segundo día, le dan un filete de carne de res y un jugo  de naranja con ensalada de tomate; bastante elegante para el hombre que mató al presidente.

 

Los cubiertos son de plástico y después de tres intentos para cortar su carne Erik se rinde.

 

Él recuerda sus años en los campos, cuando sostiene la carne jugosa entre sus manos y la muerde, cuando toma los tomates y se los come.

 

Al final, el plato es un desastre y su piso está sucio con restos de tomate, grasa y jugo de naranja.

 

Cuando uno de sus guardias limpia su desastre con una mirada amarga de odio y disgusto, Erik se permite a sí mismo sonreír.

 

* * *

 

Erik se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el piso frío de su celda, ojos azules cerrados y boca presionada firmemente.

 

Sobre él, hay personas caminando, guardias y turistas.

 

Erik trata de no pensar en las personas caminando por sobre él, libres. Trata de obviar la vida a su alrededor, él no está buscando vida.

 

La sensación de metal cerca, es como un cosquilleo en la palma de sus manos. A lo lejos siente una pequeña bolita de metal; oro, un pendiente de oro.

 

Erik no puede mover el pendiente, no puede hacer nada además de sentirlo. Pero es un comienzo.

 

* * *

 

Después de su segundo día y el desastre que hizo con la carne; quien sea que esté a cargo de él, lo deja en una dieta de solo sopa.

 

Erik sorbe la sopa desde el plato y su guardia debe limpiar su jaula de todas formas.

 

* * *

 

El hombre que debe rasurarlo está enfermo, hoy, es una chica, joven de ojos color miel y cabellos castaños en una trenza intrincada que cae en su hombro derecho.

 

Erik le da su mejor sonrisa ganadora pero la mujer lo mira con una cara de disgusto, una humana, supone Erik, siempre creyéndose por encima de él.

 

Ella comienza con la barba en su quijada, movimientos gráciles y una mano suave en su mejilla.

 

Entonces, la navaja se acerca a su cuello y la chica comienza a presionar en su piel, con la primera gota de sangre que cae desde su cuello hasta su clavícula los guardias comienzan a moverse a su alrededor.

 

La chica lo sostiene con fuerza y la navaja se apega con más fuerza a su cuello como una amenaza. Erik no sabe qué hacer, si esa navaja fuera de acero las cosas serían diferentes.

 

Él está congelado hasta que uno de los guardias dispara en la cabeza de la chica. Sangre cae en su cara y un cuerpo cae sobre él suyo.

 

Salvado por un humano. Sin metal a su alrededor, él es poco más que un simple humano.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el piso frío de su celda, ojos azules cerrados y boca presionada firmemente. Vendas alrededor de su cuello.

 

La comezón en sus manos  es más fuerte, está vez siente un cuchillo moviéndose en las manos de un hombre, probablemente un cocinero.

 

Erik tararea Lili Marlene distraídamente mientras el hombre mueve el cuchillo y él sigue sus movimientos.

 

En algún momento el hombre deja de mover el cuchillo y lo deja de mover en una mesa que para su deleite, también es de metal.

 

Erik cierra los ojos con más fuerza y mueve el cuchillo, el utensilio vibra errático antes de caer al piso.

Entonces una mano golpea la mesa de metal, obviamente buscando algo, Erik ríe.

 

* * *

 

Erik está acostado, los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre su estomago, un golpeteo suena sobre él y Erik abre los ojos.

 

Solo para encontrar a un chico de cabello plateado saludándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya gustado y obviamente encontrar miembros del fandom en español ¿Review?


End file.
